Christmas Silver from a Slytherin
by DarcyGreyCoulter
Summary: No is no. Or is it? When Draco refuses Hermione's initial pick for a Christmas tree, he realizes that perhaps her happiness is more important to him than his own pick. But how will Hermione respond to his proposition? Could two people that are so completely different from each other still want the same things in life? Read to find out. Post-Hogwarts. Dramione.


**Yet another one shot of our favorite couple...  
Of which I would not dare claiming to own anything other than the plot.  
If you're interested in a smut version of this story, let me know in the reviews and I'll create one.**

**Enjoy!**

**DPOV**

"Absolutely not."

"But –"

"No."

"_Draco_."

"No, Granger. Not in a _million_ years. I won't have it." Draco told her firmly, his face wrinkled in disgust. "That is without a doubt the ugliest bloody tree I've ever seen! I mean, _look_ at it!"

"I _am_!" She exclaimed with a roll of her eyes, turning to the tree again "You would've been _perfect_." She sighed wistfully to it, before reluctantly moving on to the next, causing Draco to narrow his eyes at her.

She _had_ to know what those cute wistful sighs had for an effect on him, right? Draco could think of no possible scenario in which the 'brightest witch her age' would be oblivious to its exceptionally strong impact. She was a woman of sense after all! Analytical to the bone… But then _why_ did she always have to look so clueless when it came to deceptive stuff like that?

Merlin, who was he trying to kid here? His girlfriend was without a doubt the most innocent and pure creature roaming this earth. _Bloody_ _annoying?_ Yes definitely. But also the epitome of goodness itself. Always fighting for a cause bigger than herself. Very unlike his own Slytherin ways…

It was why he was so fond of her, he supposed. Even if it led her to make some questionable life choices. Saving the elves, trolls and werewolves he could live with, but this _tree_…

"Oh, Draco! Come look! This one is nice as well." She called over from her position a few trees ahead of him, but even from the distance Draco could hear how her voice lacked the enthusiasm it had possessed before – when she had stopped and stared at her 'perfect' tree he was still standing in front of.

Why she had wanted to purchase that particular tree – what must've been the Quasimodo of trees – was beyond him. It was not only asymmetrical and extremely lopsided, but it also was _so_ incredibly bare at the bottom, Draco seriously doubted there would be any pine needles left during Christmas in four weeks' time. In short: Draco expected to _get_ _paid_ by the dealer for even considering taking this _thing_ home with him.

Which is why his next words surprised him so.

"Nah, Granger. I think we've already found our tree." He called back to her.

Hermione turned to look at him, a cute little wrinkle between her brows as she furrowed them in confusion. Tentatively, she walked over at him, looking around for the tree he was referring too, but it was clear she wasn't able to locate it.

"Where?" She asked, rubbing her gloved hands against each other to warm them a bit, and Draco swiftly moved up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her close to him – for the purpose of body heat only, of course. "Which one?" She asked as he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

He turned them around so she was immediately facing it. "Right in front of you." He whispered in her ear.

A beat.

And then she jumped around, facing him. Her eyes were wide and sparkling with excitement and disbelieve. Her cheeks and nose were slightly reddened by the cold evening air and she had never looked more adorable to him than right in that moment.

"But you hated it!"

"Well–" He stretched out, hoping for her to drop the issue. But of course she didn't. This was Hermione Granger after all.

"Draco it's _your_ home." She laughed a little smile. The kind of smile that warmed his cold and cynical heart and showed him just how fond she was of him. "I appreciate the gesture, but you have to like it more than I do."

Well. So far for his plan. She just ruined everything.

Shaking his head at her, Draco started patting his coat until he found the pocket he was searching for. Reaching in, he pulled out a small silver box – neatly wrapped up in a red little Christmas bow.

"Well, I was going to wait until Christmas to give this to you, but I can't wait any longer." He started, slightly annoyed at how nervous his voice sounded. Her dark chocolate eyes didn't help much either, as they stared up at him with such an amount of obvious awe that Draco feared his heart might stop beating and he would die a happy man.

He handed her the present in an attempt to lay the focus somewhere else than on him, his hand trembling as he did. She took it with much more care than he'd ever anticipated, as if it were the most valuable possession in her entire world. In all honesty, Draco hadn't known what kind of reaction to expect, but he was infinitely glad she seemed to sense the significance of this moment, even without her knowing what was in it.

Ungloving one hand so she could carefully unwrap it, she chanced a glance at him with a much giddy expression before lifting the lid.

She gasped. Glanced up at him with jubilant eyes. And then looked down at the present again, not even slightly able to control the huge smile from slipping onto her face.

"Hermione." He whispered, stealing her attention away from the brand new silver key pressed in her hand between them. He barely called her Hermione, but when he did, he was sure to have her complete attention. Taking a ragged breath he continued the speech: "It may seem silly since we already sleep at each other's apartments for 90% of the time and I already make every important decision in my life with you in mind, but I no longer feel like that's enough. I don't want to make decisions on my own. I don't want to wonder if either of our busy work schedules will force us to sleep apart another torturous night. It doesn't matter if my day has been good or bad, or if I go out with friends or have family over for tea. All I want is for you to be there, next to me, as we make decisions together. So, please, would you do me the immense honor of moving in with me?"

She looked up at him, feverishly nodding her head in an approving fashion while tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes!" She choked emotionally, the first few joyful tears now officially rolling down her cheeks. "Yes, you idiot! Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes!"

She flung him around his neck then, her arms crushing him close to her while she kissed his face repeatedly – the key in her hand behind his head. Draco quickly took back control and forced her lips to engage with his own. His hands landed on her hips and the small of her back as he pulled her closer into him and his warmth,

It wasn't until then, that they finally noticed they had attracted an audience. Their clapping and whistling caused an obvious flush to Hermione's cheeks, and she quickly tried to step away from him for the sake of propriety. Draco however wasn't obliged to let her do so, and quickly grabbed her arm, smoothly spinning her back in his arms – her back pressed to his chest – as he smirked proudly at the crowd that had gathered around them.

"Thank you, thank you." He drawled. Earning him a firm elbow from Hermione in his stomach that made the crowed chuckle before they continued on their mission of finding themselves a Christmas tree. But because they had attracted quite a lot of onlookers, it was still too crowded in their path for Draco's liking. He quickly tugged Hermione behind him between a few trees that provided shelter from any remaining onlookers before grabbing her face between both hands and pulling her in for another kiss.

He growled as she opened her mouth for him, letting his tongue slip in and taste her own. His entire body was aching with a desperate need to touch her in ways their thick winter clothing wouldn't allow. In fact, Hermione seemed just as eager. Her hands were slipping inside his coat and weaseled their way underneath his sweater, her cold fingertips clinging onto his hot skin.

"Let's go." Draco murmured against her skin when he broke their kiss in favor of her throat. "Let's get you home and give you a proper tour of your new house."

Hermione, well on her way to a state of lustful haze, pretty much moaned her consent.

"As long as we do it naked." She joked, making it infinitely more difficult for Draco to focus on his tasks ahead: Checking his surroundings for any creepy muggles that might've been watching the two of them, and taking out his wand to apparate them home.

Hours later, after several good shags throughout the house, Hermione would finally regain her senses enough to think.

"What about the tree?!" She asked, shooting up from her position on the carpet of some hallway in the west wing. Draco's arm was just as quick to reach up and around her waist to pull her naked body back in his arms, both cradling her and unabling her to move away again.

"It's a bloody ugly tree, Granger." He chuckled. "I'm sure it will be there when I pick it up tomorrow."

And with a grin on his face, he moved back on top of her, ready to kiss that stubborn frown away.


End file.
